It has long been a problem to quickly and easily attach a bracelet or similar device (hereafter collectively, “bracelet”) around the wearer's wrist when such bracelet attaches with a clasp or clip or other attaching means (hereafter collectively, “clasp”). Many inventions exist to assist in such effort.
Examples of devices for assisting in the attachment of such bracelets are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,890 (Hlavac); U.S. Pat. No. 3,242,540 (Mitchell); U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,141 (Longo et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,066 (Fakier); U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,035 (Glass); U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,217 (Gorham, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,526 (Rosenbaum et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,065 (Wofford et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,346 (Idelberger); U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,444 (Miller); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,625 (Tedeschi).
Hlavac '890 assumed and taught that “Since during this operation the hand of the wrist involved is not available for use, the attaching of the bracelet is of necessity a one-handed proposition.” However, Mitchell '540, Glass '035, Gorham, Jr. '217, Wofford '065 and Miller '444 all teach of devices in which the hand of the wrist involved with wearing the bracelet holds the device that assists in the effort to attach the bracelet. It is problematic that any of these devices could be misplaced or otherwise not available when the wearer wishes to put on his or her bracelet. Idelberger '346 attempts to solve this problem by combining a display rack for bracelets with a device for assisting in the attachment of a bracelet. However, all of these devices are separate from the bracelet, itself. Even the device on the Idelberger '346 display rack generally would not be available if the wearer of the bracelet were away from home or other customary place where the display rack was kept.
There is a need in this art for a simple device, self-contained within and an integral part of the bracelet, itself, to assist in the effort of attaching the bracelet. If the device is to be an integral part of an ornamental bracelet, the device may be similarly ornamental.